


Icarus is the Villain in this Story

by dellielane



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), A lot - Freeform, DNF, DSMP, Dream is Icarus, I sympathize with c/Dream ok?, M/M, No beta we die like Tommy in the duel, They all need a hug, adding more tags as I go, dialogue is stupid, i add too many details, i like to space, i only know subpoena, idk - Freeform, im taking creative liberty with this, lmao i cant write, who is sapnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellielane/pseuds/dellielane
Summary: Theseus is the only story told. But Icarus has also has one to tell.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

He was bound to snap eventually. It's a wonder why it didn’t happen sooner. All the pressure and responsibilities placed on his shoulders would be too much for even the most experienced adult. 

Dream used to be a carefree ruler, messing around with his friends and teasing others. Now? He resides in Pandora’s Vault for 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Getting few, if any visitors. 

His descent into near madness started the day a certain Wilbur Soot entered his town. Only coming due to the persuasion of his brother, Tommy. 

And so the story of Icarus begins.


	2. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the doomed city.

It first starts with the creation of L’Manberg.

* * *

The day is like any other day. Dream gets up, eats, spends time with his friends, looks over his land, and returns home. Surprisingly repetitive, especially for one described as “mysterious.”

The day is like all the ones before it, until it isn't. 

In the middle of eating his breakfast - bread with apple slices - Sapnap bursts through his door, creating yet another dent in the wall. 

“Wilbur and Tommy are creating a new country.” Sapnap tells Dream. “What?” “They told me they no longer want to be part of Esempi.” “So they’re seceding?” Dream says, standing up and walking over to Sapnap, breakfast forgotten. “Apparently so,” Sapnap replies. 

Dream sighs and rubs his face with his hand, the other tapping repeatedly on his worn table. 

“Where?”

“Over in that direction,” 

“Be more specific.”

“Close to the sea, off of the Prime Road; surrounded by the  Condenada  River and Escondite Forest.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem dude,” Sapnap says with a smile, sensing the presence of an incoming storm and walks back towards the door. 

Dream sighs again, already beginning to feel a headache form. Wilbur Soot and Tommy Innit have only been here for a short time, but already they’re causing chaos. Disrupting the serenity of the town he had rulership over; he  _ did _ help build it from the ground up.

* * *

Days, weeks go by in a blur. Dream can’t remember if he burned Tubbo’s house before he burned the latter’s jungle hideaway. Or was it the other way around, Dream wonders. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he mumbles to himself. “What doesn’t matter?” he hears, able to recognize the voice from just the way the speaker says ‘what.’ He acknowledges the man with a curt nod, gesturing to the man to tell him what he has learned. 

* * *

It turns out Dream did not like what George said. 

“Wilbur and Tommy want me on their side. They already have Fundy, Eret, and Tubbo.” “What.” Dream states in disbelief. “Why?” “I don’t know; maybe because we come from the same area?” George says, voice trailing off. Brown eyes hesitantly look up into green eyes, uncertainty and fear swirling in them.

Seconds pass. The constant  _ tick-tock  _ of the clock in the kitchen is the only thing keeping the two in complete silence. 

George sighs, looking away from the man, the  _ god _ , in front of him; his eyes glancing everywhere, before settling at his feet.

The world stops. In that minute of hesitation, Dream realizes that he may have just lost one of the few things worth living for. Terror and panic claw up his throat; his vision blurs, and he wonders,  _ did I push him away _ ?

“I told them no.” 

Those four simple words break through the overwhelming fear contained in Dream’s eyes; no one sees him like this except for George. The seemingly untouchable just unraveled by a few words spoken by his best friend, his lover, his world. 

The world starts again. Dream walks over to George and tilts his head up, making their eyes meet. “Thank you,” Dream says softly, unwilling to completely wreck the silence that blocks out the rest of the world. “Thank you.”

George wraps his arms around Dream, burying his head in the taller’s shoulder; tension leaks out of Dream at the simple motion. He kisses the top of George’s head, returning the embrace, and breathing in the once suffocating silence, now a gentle reminder that he almost lost his lover. 

* * *

“I want to see white flags outside your base, by tomorrow, at dawn, or you are dead!” The declaration echoes through the land, disturbing the silence. 

Dream and Sapnap face Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo, standing in front of the latter’s destroyed house. Dream and Wilbur stare at each other; Wilbur looks determined, and not even a bit shocked. On the other hand, no one can see the expressions displayed on Dream’s face; after all, that’s the reason why he wears the mask. 

“Let’s go,” he murmurs to Sapnap, moving to go around the rebels. In a flash, he’s stopped by a firm grip on his wrist. Sapnap unsheathed his sword, ready to protect his friend in an instant. 

Wilbur leans down, mouth close to Dream’s ear, ”No. We will not surrender, especially not to some masked man with control issues.” Dream rips his arm away from the leader, while his other hand grabs his axe from his back; pointing the blade at the taller’s throat, “Then be ready to die.”

* * *

A few days later, Dream gazes upon the sight of L’Manberg’s founding fathers as they cower in Tommy’s old home. He honestly thought that they wouldn’t have come; he had shot an  _ arrow _ at their main base with a note tied to it. 

“They really are stupid, aren’t they Punz?” The mercenary chuckles, “Yeah, I guess they are. I still can’t believe that they agreed to meet us here, without any complaints.” 

“They’re here,” George states, clambering down from the roof of the tower. Dream takes a few seconds to watch him; the sun illuminates his love, giving him an ethereal glow. A quiver is strapped to his back, a bow in hand. Dream blinks and turns away from George, giving a nod in acknowledgement. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Tommy yells, shaking his fist. Dream just stares at the sixteen year-old, tilting his head, before motioning with his hand to Sapnap. Sapnap lights an arrow on fire, and releases it from his own bow. The arrow arcs, the fire barely seen in the light of the sun. It hits its mark. The ground beneath the five rebels disappears, barely giving any of them enough time to hide in Tommy’s home. 

The two sides trade shots, first from Tommy’s home, then from Punz’s. 

“Retreat!” Dream yells, ignoring the gasps and shocked looks on his comrades’ faces. “What!” George exclaims, dropping his bow to his side. “What do you mean retreat?” “Just trust me.” Dream turns and starts jogging through the forest. 

Twenty minutes later, the group is standing in front of an entrance to a tunnel. Ignoring the questioning gazes thrown his way, he heads inside, leaving the others no choice but to follow him. 

Dream can vaguely hear what’s being said from the enclosed space, but he does hear one phrase clearly:

_ “It was never meant to be.” _

Dream bursts through the hidden door, shoving the closest person to the wall, holding up his axe to their throat. He looks around the room, his closest allies, friends holding up their own blades to someone else's throat. 

* * *

Dream isn’t sure why he let the rebels go with only a few scratches and no armour. Clearly, Punz and Sapnap have no idea either. George however, has a thought glint in his eyes. Dream steps forward, “What are y-” “Dream, how about me and you have a duel?”

Ah, he was certainly going to regret not spilling the child’s throat on the polished blackstone bricks. 

He turns and faces the weary leader and his right-hand man, waiting for the teenager to continue. 

“You and me, at sunset; one bow, one arrow each. We take the same poison potion, so neither one of us can sabotage the other’s potion.” “What do you want if you win?” Dream asks, already knowing what the younger wants. 

“L’Manberg’s independence.” “What do I get?” “What?” squawks Tommy. “I mean, you get your insignificant country’s independence, so I think I should get something in return. Ah, I have my price; you give me Mellohi if you lose. Deal?” “Deal.”

* * *

“10, 9…” Dream hears, tasting the acidic potion still in his mouth. 

“6,5…” He grips his bow tight, notching his arrow, ready to fire. 

“3, 2…” Dream realizes he never told George the simple three word phrase.  _ I’ll tell him after this,  _ he assures himself, paying little attention to the thought in the back of his head.

_ What if you don’t make it back?” _

“1!” Wilbur shouts, eyes fearfully locked on his little brother, praying that he can still watch Tommy grow up. Two arrows are launched, both with the intent to hurt, to  **KILL** . 

* * *

George is crying, he realizes. The tears continue to roll down his cheeks. 

“George?” he hears, spoken so delicately and ragged at the same time. “Please look at me darling.” He slowly looks up, and all he sees is the arrow. Blood gathered on the tip of its head, seeming to have come from the gash on his beloved’s shoulder. All that matters to him is that Dream is breathing, that he is alive. George throws himself into Dream’s arms, mindful of the wound. Dream just holds George, content to stay there until he stops crying. 

* * *

Tubbo is crying, he realizes. The tears continue to roll down his cheeks. 

He cannot tear his gaze away from the arrow sticking out of his best friend’s body. Tubbo does not have the luxury of knowing if Tommy is still alive; he can’t tell from this angle. All he can see is Fundy and Niki working together to keep him alive. Their hands are stained with blood he notices. That’s all he can see before his head is tucked against the heaving chest of his president, Tommy’s brother. 

* * *

Hours later, Dream falls into his bed, worn out from the events of the day. Georges shifts so his head lays on the blonde’s chest, curled up against his eyes. “What did Tommy want?” he asks. “He wanted to make another deal,” Dream explains, as his uninjured arm slowly combs through his lover’s soft hair. “He offered to give up Mellohi and Cat in return for L’Manberg’s independence. I accepted.” 

“You did?” “Yeah, I did; I still don’t know why I didn’t kill him or accept the offer.” “I do,” his lover murmurs. “You just couldn’t bring yourself to kill a kid, or maybe you see yourself in him; I don’t know, I’m still working it out.” George finishes, closing his eyes, intent on sleeping.

“George?” “Yeah?” Dream slowly realizes a breath, about to say something that could potentially fuck up their relationship. “As Wilbur was counting down, I realized something.

_ I love you. _

And it’s perfectly okay if you don’t feel the same. I mean, I don’t know if I just crossed a line or if I-.”

George shuts him up with a soft kiss that quickly descents into something frantic, something that promises more to come. “Idiot,” scolds George. “What makes you think I don’t feel the same. What makes you think I don’t love you?” “George.” Dream breathes, “How could you love someone like me? A monster; someone who almost killed a goddamn child!” “Because you’re Dream; you are still the man I love, still the same man I met in that downpour.” 

“Really?”

“Yes.”

* * *

And if Sapnap pretends to not notice the dark spots on their necks, or the way George was limping the day after, no one would know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has taken me longer than it should've to write this chapter, especially the dialogue. Welp, it's done though. Here comes Manberg vs. Pogtopia chapter. And I'm aware that Niki didn't join until later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a way for me to be sympathetic to c/Dream. Lol, this is going to be fun. As usual, any questions, comments, or suggestions can get to me @dellielane on Twitter. Goodbye, and I hope you have a good day.


End file.
